Lavender
by cloudscandisappear
Summary: Part of the Lucky series. When Blaine goes on a trip, what do Kurt and Kaylie do?


Lavender

He had known what he was getting into when he had decided to adopt her. Blaine had asked him if he wanted to work from home while Blaine found a fulltime job, but Kurt had insisted on staying with the magazine. It would have been a stupid idea to quit; Unlike most, Kurt really did love his work. And it would have been an equally as stupid idea had Blaine quit his job giving music lessons, because it was perfect for him.

But there was something bothering him. He felt like he was missing a good part of her little girl's life. His husband taught music in the mornings and private lessons on the weekends, leaving his days free to spend with their daughter. There was no question that Blaine had a lot more time to spend with Kaylie. Kurt called home often, but it still wasn't enough. He still missed his baby.

Kurt Hummel wanted to do something for his daughter. This weekend Blaine was visiting one of his Dalton buddies and Kurt had Kaylie all to himself. It wasn't often that he had her alone, but It really was no problem. He had the sweetest little girl in the entire world. She had a few nightmares now and then, and got cranky when she was tired, but she was everything that Kurt could have hoped for.

It was Friday evening and Kurt and Kaylie had already eaten dinner. Tomato soup and goldfish. He watched as she made them swim in the vast red sea of her bowl. So lost in her own world, she quietly began talking to herself. He wished that she could talk to him, but he had to patiently hold onto faith that she one day would. He couldn't risk rushing her and clamming her up forever.

He had given Kaylie a bath and she was dressed in a set of footsie pajamas that made her look like a frog. Kurt himself was in his own silk pajamas, and they were reading together; squished together on her tiny bed. He had finished _To Give a Mouse a Cookie, _and they had moved on to _Angelina Ballerina_. He was lucky that she was still so small, because he by himself barely fit onto the bed. As he turned the page of the book, he suddenly got an idea of how to fill the weekend.

"Kaylie-Baylie, my princess, how would you like to do a project while Daddy is gone?" She looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

"How about we get a big girl bed and…" he looked around at the walls, "repaint the room." While he had thought that the room was adorable for a two year old, with Paddington Bear wallpaper, but his daughter was now much girlier than that. She only liked wearing dresses and was very particular about what she wore. In that way she took after her Daddy K.

Kaylie shook her head up and down emphatically. By the time Kurt had tucked in the girl and watched her fall asleep, he had decided that they were going to go out tomorrow morning to Lowes.

"Kay, what color do you want your room to be?" Kurt gave his daughter a handful of paint chips. She carefully looked through the colors, trying not to influence her decision, but secretly loving the shade of purple in her right hand. After a couple minutes of deliberation she chose the lavender, much to her daddy's delight.

"Yellow, like my little ray of sunshine Kaylie." He smiled and led her over to the employee stationed in the paint department. "Go ahead sweetie, give it to the woman." Katie with her short stature and a fearful look stood up on her tiptoes to reach the counter.

"Your new bed is going to look so pretty with this color." Earlier that morning they had picked out a huge queen-sized canopy bed. She practically drowned in it, but it would be big enough so that her daddy could comfortably read to her. And once she saw the bed she refused to move until he promised that he would buy it for her. She really did take after her father.

It had been tough calling his husband and hiding the secret. It was a perfectly harmless lie, but he was used to telling Blaine everything. Coupled with the fact that he missed the warmth of Blaine's skin against his, Kurt was practically dying.

So when he heard the jingle of keys at the door, Kurt and Kaylie nearly jumped out of their seats. When the door opened Kaylie ran to her daddy and he swung her in the air.

"How is my little Kaylie-Kat?" Blaine hugged the girl tight to his chest and swung her on his hip. She clung to his neck for dear life.

"Have you been behaving for Daddy K?" She nodded, and he met his husband with a kiss. "Hey honey."

"Okay, I just can't take it anymore, lets show Daddy your surprise!" Blaine laughed. It was that impatience that helped to make Kurt the amazing man he had married.

Kaylie covered her daddy's eyes, and Kurt grabbed his husband's hand. Kaylie giggled as Kurt opened the door. She was practically bouncing from excitement. The fumes had prevented her from sleeping in the room last night, but twenty-four hours and an open window later, her room was ready. They had put back all of her stuffed animals the night before.

"Ready? 1, 2, 3!" Kurt clapped his hands together and Blaine opened his eyes. He looked around the room, truly surprised. Kaylie scrambled down from his arms and jumped onto her new bed.

"I can't believe you did this! Did you have any help?"

"Nope. Just me and my Kay. See, we can get along just fine without you."

"I hope not." Blaine laughed and brought Kurt close to him. "Because I can't get along without you."


End file.
